Infusion
by panteraa
Summary: Mythe Arthurien.  La mission de Mordred consistait seulement à retrouver Galaad, il en vient finalement à lui sauver la vie. Mais certaines choses ne peuvent rester cachées entre les deux chevaliers...  Mordred x Galaad, rien d'explicite. Bonne lecture.


**Note: Les personnages de la légende Arthurienne ne m'appartiennent pas, loin de là ^^. La vision que j'ai des personnages de Galaad et Mordred est assez personnel et j'espères qu'elle ne vous dérangera pas, mais pour ma part, je les vois ainsi. Après tout, nous sommes là pour inventer ^^! Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

* * *

><p>Galaad avait toujours pensé que sa mort serait digne d'un chevalier, peut-être au combat ou pour une cause juste. Pourtant, le trait qui lui avait traversé les entrailles semblait être fait pour achever sa vie. Depuis longtemps il ne sentait plus la douleur. Il se savait seulement couché dans la neige, dans l'impossibilité d'esquisser le moindre mouvement. Et si il avait pu, il n'aurait pas tester, de peur d'aggraver sa situation. Mais au final, il avait deviné que sa vie allait toucher à sa fin, stoppé par une flèche qui l'avait traversé de part en part... La neige avait depuis longtemps arrêtée de tomber, il entendait le vent souffler dans un cri aigu, tel une plainte, le courant la rivière coulait dans un bruit sourd, presque hypnotique. Galaad perdait de plus en plus les notions du temps, il avait vu le soleil de midi décliner dans le ciel et depuis ne savait plus quel était l'heure de la journée. Était-il seulement toujours le même jour que ce matin? Il n'aurait su le dire.<br>Il sentait encore son sang chaud couler de sa blessure, aucune douleur cependant n'avait réussit à l'arracher de la profonde léthargie dans laquelle il sombrait inexorablement. Il remarqua la silhouette sombre se pencher sur lui mais ne pu définir les traits du visage, son esprit était déjà trop loin pour tenter quoique se soit. Il ne réagit pas non plus lorsque cette dernier le souleva loin du sol et le porta sur son dos, ses lèvres sèches avaient refusé de s'ouvrirent pour protester. Mais après tout, pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? La fatigue eut finalement raison de lui et il sombra dans le sommeil.

Il n'était pas rare que Mordred désapprouve ses missions. Le plus souvent, il se contentait de protester mais les exécutaient toujours au final lorsqu'il voyait les yeux d'Arthur le dévisager. Mais cette fois si fut différente. Le roi lui avait pour une fois demandé, non pas ordonné, de partir à la recherche de Galaad. Celui ci était partit en quête est n'était pas encore revenu, inquiétant ainsi le souverain. Et bien que d'ordinaire, Mordred n'était pas du genre à rendre service ou sauver quelqu'un de plein gré, il n'avait pu refuser cette fois ci. Le chevalier connaissait bien le fils de Lancelot, il avait passé son enfance avec lui, avait appris le combat à ses côtés, et bien que Galaad ait un caractère insupportable pour Mordred, ce dernier ne pouvait oublier cette si étrange amitié qui les liait tous les deux. Le roi lui indiqua alors la destination et l'objet de la mission de Galaad puis partit dans l'heure. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la forêt au nord des terres, là ou devait ce trouver son ami, il fut alerté par la présence de nombreux cadavres. La plupart des hommes qui surveillaient les lieux devaient être là, tous tués par Galaad, mais il remarqua alors qu'un d'eux n'avait pas encore rendu l'âme. Adossé à un arbre, l'homme respirait avec peine, son souffle ressemblait à un râle de mourant. S'approchant, Mordred vit alors la blessure sanglante qui lui barrait le torse et descendait jusqu'au bas ventre, libérant une partie de ses boyaux. Pourtant, il tenait fermement en main un arc qu'il ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher. Mordred s'agenouilla alors aux côtés du moribond et lui fit signe de sa présence. L'homme tourna vers lui un œil vitreux, mais le chevalier traître n'en fut pas plus touché.

-Dit moi où est l'homme qui vous a attaqué?

-I...Il est mort...Souffla t-il faiblement.

Mordred ne cru pas ces mots et lui assena un coup violent qui l'acheva. Pourtant, sans qu'il le veuille, ces paroles eurent écho au fond de lui et une voix lui chuchota alors de retrouver au plus vite son ami. Il sauta en selle et pris direction d'un sentier éloigné qu'il supposait être celui que Galaad avait emprunté lors de sa fuite. Et ses suppositions étaient exactes, des petites tâches de sang, parfaitement visible sur la neige fraichement tombée, parsemaient le chemin comme pour indiquer à Mordred la route à prendre. Mais ces traces ne signifiaient qu'une chose: le parfait chevalier était blessé. Il poussa alors son cheval à bout, traversant la forêt. Il déboucha sur une clairière, longée à droite par une profonde falaise où au fond s'écoulait un fleuve. Les traces avaient disparues dans cette direction et Mordred eut beau se pencher vers le gouffre, il ne retrouva pas son camarade. Si Galaad était tombé dans le vide alors il y avait réellement peu de chance qu'il est survécu. Mais Mordred ne put s'y résoudre. Il était résolu à retrouver le corps de son ami. Son plan était simple: descendre en aval du fleuve, si Galaad avait chuté dans l'eau, il y avait beaucoup de chance pour que le corps y soit.

La descente fut rude et longue, les chutes de neige avaient obligé Mordred à faire plusieurs détours et lorsqu'il arriva près du fleuve, le soleil de l'après midi touchait à sa fin. Pas de sang ici, le corps n'avait pas pu aller plus loin car la rivière se terminait par une minuscule entrée dans la falaise, trop exigu pour voir un cadavre passer. Encore une fois par déduction, si le corps n'était pas là, alors il devait être cette fois si en amont. Mordred laissa son cheval sur la rive et s'engagea sur l'étroit passage longeant le le fleuve, le seul à des kilomètres à la ronde qui lui permettait de monter vers la source. Grommelant lorsqu'il mettait par mégarde un pied dans l'eau ou soulagé lorsqu'il voyait le chemin s'élargir, il marcha quand même jusqu'en fin de journée, là où le soleil avait presque disparu et où le ciel se faisait plus sombre. Il jura une nouvelle fois quand il glissa du bord et se retrouva trempé jusqu'aux genoux. Mais sa petite colère fut vite oublié lorsqu'il vit la silhouette d'un corps étendu sur la rive, pourtant hors de portée des eaux, celui ci avait du se trainer quelques instants avant de sombrer. Il s'approcha rapidement et reconnu son ami.

-Galaad. Souffla-t-il soulagé.

Le chevalier ne répondit pas, sa respiration était difficile et sa blessure sérieuse. Mordred se pencha pour mieux observer les dégâts. La flèche avait touché Galaad dans un point vital, son abdomen était sévèrement endommagé. Pourtant, la blessure était moins grave qu'elle ne semblait le paraître, et Mordred se félicita de se savoir capable de le soigner. Mais pas ici, le lieu n'était pas assez éclairé et si Galaad se réveillait, il préfèrerait surement un endroit bien plus chaud que le sol couvert de neige. Doucement et avec prudence, Mordred souleva le blessé et le cala sur ses épaules. Il ne pouvait revenir en arrière vers son cheval sans risquer de perdre l'équilibre et tomber, alors il scruta les alentours en quête d'un lieu plus reposant, au mieux... Ses yeux virent alors, même dans l'obscurité grandissante, un refuge dans la falaise. Lentement, il s'y dirigea en maugréant à son ami.

-Sans rire, tout ce que je fais pas pour toi... Je te jures, tu auras intérêt à me le rendre!

Galaad émit un petit sifflement douloureux en réponse mais ne put faire plus. Arrivé à destination, Mordred le posa au sol et ressortit aussitôt à la recherche de bois, si il ne se dépêchait pas, il ne verrait bientôt plus rien dans le noir. Ramassant le nécessaire, il se hâta de rejoindre Galaad. La neige recommençait à tomber...

Lorsque le feu enflamma les combustibles, il se mit à émettre chaleur et lumière, et Mordred en avait bien besoin. Comme devinant ce qui aller se passer, Arthur lui avait remis du matériel de soin, bien que ce ne soit que le strict nécessaire à savoir du fil et une aiguille pour recoudre les chaires, des bandes de tissus propre et aussi des plantes et des herbes qu'il connaissait, au cas ou l'idée de faire un infusion lui serait venu. Et ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée...Ce serait surtout Galaad qui en aurait besoin après. Ce dernier avait depuis longtemps perdu connaissance et quiconque le voyait pouvait douter du fait qu'il soit en vie. En tout cas Mordred en douterait si il ne voyait pas sa poitrine se soulever à un rythme, ma foi, irrégulier. Après une petite réflexion, il se décida à retirer le haut du blessé et d'extraire la pointe de la flèche qui avait cassé et qui était resté logé dans sa peau, profondément. Lorsque ses doigts rencontrèrent la chair à vif, Galaad ne put se retenir de gémir. La douleur l'avait brutalement sortit de sa torpeur et il revenait peu à peu à la dur réalité. Et lorsque Mordred du chercher plus profondément la pointe, il se cambra de souffrance, étouffant un cri de douleur. Son compagnon le plaqua au sol et l'empêcha de bouger. Doucement, il lui chuchota de se calmer si il voulait éviter plus de douleurs. Galaad obtempéra mais eut toutes les peines du monde à arrêter ses hurlements . Ses yeux vert étaient plissés par le tiraillement de sa blessure, ses cheveux bruns étaient collés à son front par la sueur et son corps était tendu au possible. Enfin, Mordred retira ses doigts, victorieux avec comme trophée la pointe de la flèche. Galaad, lui, détendit ses muscles mis à l'épreuve, la douleur avait légèrement diminuée, mais un fort mal de crâne vint s'installer. Sa tête tambourinait et ses oreilles sifflaient.

-Mordred... Murmura t-il exténué. J'ai mal partout...

-C'est normal, tu as étais salement amoché et on dirait bien que tu as de la fièvre.

-Ah...génial.

-Reposes toi, le plus dur est passé, enfin normalement.

Mordred se pencha à nouveau sur Galaad et s'afféra à recoudre la plaie.

-Pourquoi tu m'aides autant? Questionna le jeune homme fatigué.

Le chevalier se surpris à répondre gentiment.

-Bah...une bonne action ne peut pas faire de mal, et puis, c'est pour la fois où tu m'as sauvé la vie.

-Tu n'es pas du genre à rendre une dette...Galaad s'arrêta un instant de parler lorsque l'aiguille entra en contacte avec sa peau. Tu...tu n'en as jamais rendu.

-Et alors il n'est pas trop tard pour commencer! S'offusqua Mordred.

Le parfait chevalier ne rajouta rien et se concentra sur autre chose que le fil qui traversait sa peau et la désagréable sensation qu'il créait. Sa respiration se fit plus forte et plus lente, Mordred le remarqua.

-Tu devrais te calmer, ça irait beaucoup mieux. Se moqua le chevalier noir.

-Facile à dire, ce n'est pas toi qui es là, je me trompes?

-Mais je l'ai été! Rétorqua Mordred avant de couper le fil avec ses dents.

Il avait réussit à stopper la perte de sang et à recoudre la blessure. Il était plutôt fier de lui. Surtout que si Arthur ne l'avait pas envoyé tout de suite, Galaad aurait eut peu de chance de survit. Il rangea son matériel et se mis à préparer quelque chose contre le mal de tête. Avec grand étonnement, il avait découvert tous les ingrédients qu'il lui fallait pour le préparer, quel génie ce Arthur, ironisa t-il. Galaad avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer, la douleur n'avait pas complètement disparue et ses points de suture le tiraillaient. Finalement, inconfortable dans cette position, il se releva doucement pour s'adosser aux murs.

-Fait gaffe! Grogna Mordred. J'ai pas encore envi de te recoudre.

Galaad l'ignora royalement et se mit à son aise. Il soupira de contentement lorsqu'il fut assit, son dos ne souffrait désormais plus le martyr. Mais alors qu'il ne s'y attendait pas le moins du monde, il sentit Mordred l'embrasser. Mais ce n'était pas exactement comme d'habitude car il sentit un liquide amer lui couler au fond de la gorge. Il toussota légèrement et lança un regard interrogateur mélangé d'assassin.

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais? Grogna t-il. Il sentait encore le goût immonde qui avait envahi sa bouche.

-Tu avais mal à la tête, alors je t'ai préparé une petite infusion. Le ton de Mordred se rapprochait plus de la moquerie et de l'ironie que de la sincérité.

-Et tu ne pouvais pas faire comme tout le monde et me le donner à boire de façon civilisé, dans un verre par exemple? Soupira Galaad. Le fait que son ami l'est embrassé n'avait pas eut la priorité dans son esprit.

-Comme tu es blessé, je me suis dit que te faire bouger le moins possible était préférable. Tu comprendra que c'était la seule solution. La sarcasme à l'état pur.

-Oh, quel âme charitable, vraiment. Rétorqua Galaad, légèrement rasséréné par l'infusion, mais elle ne lui avait pas fait perdre sa langue non plus.

-Je continu ou non? Demanda innocemment Mordred.

-Essais donc. Menaça le pur chevalier.

Et comme si le menace n'avait aucune signification, Mordred recommença, cette fois avec une douceur ardente. Galaad répondit au baiser avec tendresse et obligea son ami à se pencher plus sur lui. Mais encore une fois, le breuvage amer coula dans sa gorge et le charme s'arrêta là. Mordred se redressa un petit sourire aux lèvres, Galaad vexés et rougissant faiblement.

-Tu n'as pas honte de faire ça à une personne blessée? Demanda t-il.

-Pas du tout! Répondit le chevalier traître en lançant un sourire carnassier.

Galaad, excédé, lui saisit le col et pris l'initiative de l'embrasser, mais cette fois, un vrai baiser auquel Mordred lui même répondit.

-Attention, tu vas faire sauter tes points... Susurra le chevalier noir.

-Laisse, c'est pas important...

Le lendemain, Galaad réussit à se remettre sur pied. Sa douleur n'était plus qu'un vague cauchemar et il ne se rappelait plus que des bonnes choses, tel qu'embrasser Mordred, le plus beau chevalier de la cour. Et lorsque ce dernier s'était réveillé aux côtés du parfait chevalier, il n'avait pu ce retenir d'esquisser un sourire. Mais tout deux avaient convenu que ce qui s'était passé cette nuit devait rester secret. Ce soir, tout ça ne serait plus que souvenir, ce qu'ils étaient en réalité... Ce soir, ils seraient de retour à Camelot...


End file.
